ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Two by Two (TV Show/Original Idea) Episodes
In 2018 A TV Show Based On The Movie Two By Two Was Released, Containing 21 Episodes Per-Season. Season 1 (2018) # Nestrians And Grymps (Renamed Family Duel In The US) - Finny And Leah Introduce Their Extended Family, But Chaos Ensures When The Other Nestrians Think The Grymps Will Eat Them! # The Disaster (Renamed Return Of The Griffins In The US) - The Griffins Suddenly Return, And Finny And Leah Try To Survive. # Finny Goes Funny (Renamed Funny Tricks Finny In The US) - Funny Pretends To Be Finny During Shane's Magic Show. # First Day Of School (Renamed First Day At School In The US) - When Somebody Decides To Make An Animal School, Finny And Leah Try To Wriggle Out Of It. # Codzilla (A Parody Of The 1998 Movie Godzilla) - Finny Has To Look After The Class Pet, Goldie. But Some Toxic Chemicals Turn The Little Fishy Into A 50-Foot Beast! # Finny Makes A Movie - Finny Decides To Film Frankie's Most Embarrassing Moments And Make It Into A Comedy Movie To Win The School's Best Student Film Contest. # Big Sister, Little Brother (Renamed Leah & Shane In The US) - Leah Tries To Toughen Up Shane When A Dude Starts Bullying Him. (This Is The First Episode Where Finny Is Absent) # Sick Day (Renamed Frankie's Sick Day In The US) - Finny Tries To Look After Frankie When He Catches A Cold. (This Is The First Episode Where Leah Is Absent) # Fly Me To The Moon - Finny And Leah Try To Go To The Moon. # Funky's Big Band - Funky Organises A Band To Win The School's Battle Of The Bands Contest. # Bad Weather - Finny And Leah See Who Can Survive Being In A Heavy Rainstorm The Longest. # The Lie - In Order To Get Him To Do Her Dare, Leah Tries To Convince Shane That Dragons Exist. # Frankie's Biggest Fear - Finny Discovers That Frankie Is Scared Of Elephants. Yes, Elephants! # Sleepwalking (Renamed Finny Goes Sleepwalking In The US) - When Funny Tests Some Chemicals On Finny, He Starts Sleepwalking. # The Bird - Finny And Leah Find A Baby Bird, But Where Are His Parents? # A Novel Idea - Finny Decides To Write A Novel, But What About? (This Is The Second Episode Where Leah Is Absent) # A Cheesy Thief - Finny Realises The Cheese Has Disappeared From His Fridge, So He And Leah Try To Trap The Thief. # Revenge (Renamed Shane's Revenge In The US) - Shane Tries To Show Leah Who's Boss. # Obesey Loses His Memory - Obesey Has An Accident And Loses His Memory! So Finny, Leah And Stayput Try To Get It Back. # Little Shane Of Horrors - Finny And Leah Try To Scare Shane At The Halloween Disco. # Finny & Leah: Back In Time (3-Part 30-Minute Special That Would Later Become A Video Game) - Finny And Leah Find A Time Machine On The Ark, But When The Time Machine Breaks, Finny And Leah Get Stuck In Time. Season 2 (2019) # The Newest Addition - Francine Introduces Finny, Funny, Frankie And Funky's New Baby Sister, Daisy. # Stayput Stays Put - Stayput Is In A Bad Mood, But The Harder He Tries To Become Happy, The Angrier He Becomes. # Tie-Tanic (A Parody Of The 1997 Movie Titanic) - Dave Loses His Tie On The Ark. # Fishing Trip - Finny And Dave Decide To Go On A Father And Son Fishing Trip, But They Encounter A Shark. (This Is The Third Episode Where Leah Is Absent) # My Weird Day - Finny And Leah Have An Odd Day Like No Other...... # The Nine Lives of Finny (Renamed Finny's Nine Lives In The US) - Funny's Funny Chemicals Turn Finny Into A Kitten! So Leah Tries To Help. # Shanna - Shane Has A Crush On The New Girl Shanna - She's Cute, Lovely, Nice, Sweet And Patient! # It's My Party! - Finny Decides To Celebrate His Birthday In His Own Way. # Invisible (Renamed Funny The Invisible In The US) - When Funny Accidently Turns Invisible, Finny And Leah Try To Help. # The Secret - Leah Tries To Find Out Finny's Secret Recipe For His "Awesome Sauce". # Grounded (Renamed Finny Gets Grounded In The US) - When Funny Blames Him For Breaking Mum's Best Vase, Finny Gets Grounded. So He Tries To Dig Some Dirt On Funny, And It Works! (This Is The Fourth Episode Where Leah Is Absent) # Kart Race - Finny And Leah Try To Win A Kart Race. # Mother's Day - Finny Decides To Bake A Cake For Francine, But Needs Funky To Help Him. (This Is The Fifth Episode Where Leah Is Absent) # Hand-Me-Down Finny - When Aunt Rachel Gives Finny An Extremely Dull Sweater, He Is Desperate To Get Rid Of It. # The Baby - Finny And Leah Are Teamed Up To Look After A Baby Doll For The School's Baby Project. # Cupcakes (Renamed Too Much Cupcakes In The US) - Finny And Leah Enjoy Cupcake Day At School, But Everyone Becomes Addicted To Cupcakes The Next Day! # Say the word - Finny and Leah try to find out why Shane hasn't said anything for a whole week. # Clay Finny - Finny builds himself out of clay so he can sneak out to a party. # Finnytopia - Tired of doing his chores, Finny decides to build his own Utopia. # The Stalker - Finny and Leah believe they are being watched by Penelope, their biggest fan. # Fin-Diana Bones: raiders of Noah's lost Ark - When Noah's Ark goes missing, Fin-Diana Bones (Finny) and Scavenger hunter (Leah) try to find it. Season 3 (2020) # Christmas (Renmed Christmas Day In The US) # The Snow Beast - Finny And Leah Try To Look For The Snow Beast. # The Slap Of Doom - Finny Is Shocked When He Gets Slapped, So Leah Tries To Help. # Finny's Curse - Finny Keeps Breaking Eggs By Accident And He Can't Help It! # Funny-bone - Funny fakes his sacrifice to make Finny feel sorry for him. # Mother, Where R U? - After hearing a conversation between her father and somebody else, Penelope tries to find out who her real mother is with the help of Finny and Leah. # My name's not Finny - In order to protect himself from Penelope, Finny changes his name to FinleyFunnyTummyEggExplosionElephants. Trivia # Every Season Ends With A 3-Part, 30-Minute Special That Would Later Be Turned Into A Video Game. (Season 1 Was Finny And Leah: Back In Time, Season 2 Was Fin-Diana Bones: Raiders Of Noah's Lost Ark And Season 3 Was Two By Two: The Grand Finale) # Season 2 (Episode 3) Reveals That Finny's Surname Is Harrison. Leah's Surname Is Revealed To Be Johnson In Season 3 (Episode 19). # Finny Appears In Every Episode Except Big Sister, Little Brother. # The film Two by Two: The Adventure Continues, is a prequel to the TV show. Category:List of episodes